Feelings, Abdication and Ascention
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Times change...Even for the best of us...[Pairings NepgearxUni and NeptunexPlutia! ;O]


This story was inspired by Hans Zimmer's composition, "A Way of Life" from The Last Samurai soundtrack. That, and I was inspired by a lot of different stories here. So, I'll try and make a good one. Please look over my spelling mistakes. It isn't easy when you don't know 100% of a series! ^_^;

The land of Gamindustry was cool yet calm one Autumn dawn. The leaves on the Tree's were golden and the tree's themselves were not moving much but they were swaying slightly. There was a rustle of wind as everyone in the local area went about their business.

The wind itself manifested itself in many different ways as you would enter each and every different nation. Each one, Planeptune, Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee were all different in their own special ways. And the wind reflected in this manner. Allowing, in its own way, to flow and circle different people in different parts of Gamindustry differently...

To sum Gamindustry in two words would be: Special World.

Deep in the heart of Lastation, a lone CPU Candidate was thinking to herself while being alone with her thoughts. Sometimes, it was a dangerous combination being alone with ones thoughts...But that was sometimes the best medicine.

Anyway, let's go and see how she is...

 _ **(Lastation - Central Park)**_

Uni leaned back on the bench she was sat on and was thinking about her best friend - Nepgear. Her long time friend had stuck by her side in many different occasions and she had stuck by her's. Sometimes, she would wonder if they could be something more...But that's where her thoughts became difficult.

She then stood up and looked up into the sky. "If I was with you..." She began softly. "I would say so many things to you..." Her singing was beautiful as harmonious as the dawn weather. "My treasure would be yours and you would know me like I know you...Together, we could fly to the different places together. Without a care in the world..."

Uni carried on singing into a different verse as she traced the bench she had been sat on with her fingertips. "I'd...I'd..." She then smiled to herself warmly. "I'd love you like no-one else. Not even like I love my family...It'd just be us. On the ride of our lives to Eternity."

Uni couldn't stop there. She had to finish this song she was singing, she didn't even know the lyrics, she just made it up as she went along. It was beautiful yet it was simple at the same time - Proclaiming a love for someone that didn't know (Or at least, she THOUGHT that Nepgear didn't know...).

"Even if we never see one another...Even if we are miles apart...I will forever love you. We could be so much, yet, we could be so little if we were careless. Just love me, my Pretty Princess and we will reach heights neither of us ever even dreamed of~"

As Uni carried on singing to herself, moving onto different lyrics as she did so, there was a very different kind of thought going through someone else's mind on the other side of the Planet...

Someone, called Neptune.

 _ **(Planeptune)**_

"Zzzzzz"

Neptune had been trying for countless hours to get her younger sister out of bed so she could use the room to change her clothes to fresh ones (Having just taken a shower - Don't ask...). But Nepgear, wasn't playing ball. Instead she continued to snore. And snore...And snore.

"Nepgear! Wake up! I need to change! Ne! NEPGEAR!" Neptune kept trying again and again. But-

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ"

Neptune frowned and then leaned closer to Nepgear's ear, having thought of an idea. "Ne, Nepgear...I've got a new motorbike downstairs...Just for you..."

Nepgear was awake in an instant, her eyes snapping open as she looked at Neptune. "What? What did you say Nep-" She yawned, "-Tune?"

Neptune smiled. "Now that you're awake, you can go and see the motorbike downstairs! I'll join you when I get some new fresh clothes on!"

Nepgear went red as a tomato in the face when she saw that Neptune was wearing practically nothing in their shared room. "N-Neptune! Goodness! Put some clothes on!"

Neptune sighed out as the reality hit her. "Well, if you would BOTHER to wake up when I asked you to, then this wouldn't be an issue now would it?"

Nepgear jumped out of bed and rubbed her eyes. "Alright...Alright...I'll go and see if the bike's useable...I'll wait for you down there" She went out of the room and Neptune locked the door behind her.

Nepgear looked around upon not seeing the oracle in the lounge. "Histoire? Where are you?"

Histoire however...Was in the kitchen, being squashed between a plate and a pudding...Quite embarrasing if one would say so themselves.

"Ugh...I can't see how Neptune likes this stuff...Wait..." Histoire then opened her mouth to take a SMALL bite...But ended up being almost drowned in the stuff also.

Nepgear gasped upon seeing the oracle and raced to help her. Arriving at Histoire's side, she picked her up and let her shake herself back to health.

"That's...Tasty stuff, but deadly..." The oracle narrowed her eyes at Nepgear/Neptune's room and floated closer upon hearing music.

"Neptune listening to music? B-B-B-ut she's never, EVER, listened to it before! "

Histoire sighed. "There's a first time for everything Nepgear"

"But still!" Nepgear then thought to herself quickly, "Hold on...I wanted to dream some more about Un-" She clamped her hands over her mouth as Histoire looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Where you dreaming...About a different nation's CPU Nepgear?"

Nepgear shook her head even though her cheeks were red. "N-No" She squeaked.

Histoire sighed because she could see straight through Nepgear...Call it...A Mother's intituion. Well, she may as well be one right? Considering how she basically had to deal with Neptune when she was younger...Wait...Better not bring that up.

"Histoire?"

Histoire shook herself out of her thoughts and looked at Nepgear, this time more seriously. "Nepgear. You were dreaming about someone...Was it...Noire?"

Nepgear looked horrified. "Why would I dream about my crush's sister!?" Then, after realising what she just blurted out, went very quiet. Unsure how Histoire was going to take the news.

Histoire opened her mouth but then stopped when they both heard a noise from behind them. They turned to see Neptune standing at the door. No more music playing.

"Nepgear..."

Nepgear widened her eyes in fear. "Please don't hate me Onee-chan! I didn't mean to fall in love with Uni! I mean- Oh for goodness sake!"

Neptune widened her eyes for a moment but then went back to normal as she walked over to her. "Nepgear...You like who you like, its not up to me. Perhaps, we can talk about this when I let you know my news for you?"

Nepgear stopped shaking as she nodded. "What news?"

Neptune smiled. "I'm glad you asked me that! I'm abdicating!"

3.  
2.  
1.

"WHAT!?" Histoire screamed as did Nepgear but Neptune kept her smile on.

_

What could this mean!? Neptune? Abdicating!? Whatever next? :O

To Be Continued...?


End file.
